


Research

by Miss Prompty (MissDeathy)



Series: Who/What/Where/When Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural, X-Men
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDeathy/pseuds/Miss%20Prompty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of B&W where Dean is gone and Sam finished law school. Third person.<br/>Who: Lawyer<br/>What: Wrench<br/>Where: Library<br/>When: Midmorning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research

Kalida watched her younger brother as he sat across from her in the library. A lot had changed since he had stormed out of the San Francisco motel room all those years ago. Sam had become a lawyer; the fact that he elected to take classes in the summer meant that he graduated about two years earlier than they had estimated. Dean? Well, Dean had died in a hunting accident while Sam was still in college. Their father had called Sam ten times that night, hanging up after the first ring each time. John hadn't had any idea of what he'd say to his son.  
It was Kallie that had called after John had gone to sleep. Sam had been heartbroken and distraught. Even then, as Kalida tracked each twitch, the heartbreak was still evident. It didn't help that they were in the library doing research. Both Winchesters vividly remembered Dean complaining loudly about having to do it- even more so when Sam proved to be much better at it than Dean could ever hope to be. 

Sam's voice broke into her reverie. "Any idea what we should be looking for here?"  
Kallie fiddling with the wrench charm on her bracelet. "Anything to do with mutants." After a beat of silence, Kallie admitted, "Sam, we're not here for research on a hunt. I think..." She took a deep breath. "I need help. I can't do it on my own." The confession came out rushed and barely audible. Saying the words out loud made her sweat. The fresh sheen on her face reflected the midmorning light coming through the skylight above them.   
Sam nodded, as if he were confirming a suspicion he'd had for years. Two beats of silence, then, "It's getting worse, isn't it?"  
Kallie sharply once in confirmation. Her powers- well,  _mutation-_ had been getting out of hand for years. The thoughts of others were overwhelming, as were their energies and emotions. It was a miracle she was functional enough to sit up in the almost-empty library, let alone have a conversation with Sam. Her control was almost non-existent- thoughts and energies threatened to flood her senses at any given moment. She had no idea what held it at bay, keeping her from collapsing to the ground and shaking, but she wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Not until she learned control.   
"Kallie- I... I think I might be one, too. I can move things with my mind and- I can't control it." Sam looked pint-sized as he confessed. "Especially when I'm- emotional."

 _Emotional._ The mere sound of the word reminded Kallie of the feeling of John's buried ones. He'd never properly mourned Mary, so grief festered into toxic anger and guilt. After Dean died, John had dropped Kallie on her ass at Bobby's with a "Don't try to contact me. You're not my daughter or my responsibility any more." Not that she had ever told Sam that bit.

"Obviously we need help, Sam. We can't afford to keep 'figuring it out' on our own. The wrong people will find out and we'll be killed or used.," she whispered intensely to him.

**Author's Note:**

> A little weird, really short. I've been toying with making this into a full-fledged fic.


End file.
